


L'attesa

by mikimac



Series: Jane Watson di Baker Street [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4611084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimac/pseuds/mikimac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nulla è più difficile che aspettare, mentre la vita di una persona che ami è in pericolo e tu non puoi fare nulla per aiutarla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'attesa

**Author's Note:**

> Bentornati a leggere le avventure della famiglia Holmes-Watson (in stretto ordine alfabetico).
> 
> Questa storia ha un tono un po’ diverso dalle altre.
> 
> Naturalmente i personaggi non sono di mia proprietà (mi basterebbero gli attori), ma i diritti sono degli eredi di Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, mentre quelli della serie sono di Steven Moffat e Mark Gatiss e della BBC.
> 
> La storia non ha scopo di lucro.
> 
> Se dovesse esserci qualcosa che ricordi qualche altra fan fiction, chiedo scusa, ma sarebbe assolutamente involontario.
> 
> Buona lettura!

Era una mattina come tutte le altre al 221B di Baker Street.

John aveva preparato la colazione, mentre Jane e Sherlock si preparavano per uscire.

Sherlock era perso nel proprio palazzo mentale, seguendo le tracce di un assassino per un caso che gli aveva sottoposto Lestrade.

Queen stava pulendo la propria ciotola, con evidente soddisfazione.

Jane stava parlando del compito in classe di inglese e dell’interrogazione di chimica che avrebbe affrontato a scuola.

“Nell’intervallo fra una lezione e l’altra stavo pensando di appartarmi nello sgabuzzino dei bidelli con Chris e farmi una bella scopata. – disse Jane, fissando il padre – Sei d’accordo papà?”

“Sì, va bene.” rispose John.

Persino Sherlock si era reso conto di cosa avesse detto Jane, quindi si voltò preoccupato verso John.

Jane aveva allungato una mano e ne aveva coperto una del padre:

“Papà stai bene?” chiese Jane, inquieta.

John alzò gli occhi dalla tazza di tea che aveva davanti e che non aveva toccato.

Sherlock notò che non aveva mangiato nemmeno le fette biscottate con la marmellata.

“Va tutto bene, tesoro. – rispose John perplesso – Perché me lo domandi?”

Jane alzò un sopracciglio, con la tipica espressione che assumeva quando sapeva che qualcuno le stava mentendo.

John sorrise, perché gli ricordava tanto Sherlock, quando faceva così.

Si chiese come fosse stato possibile che sua figlia fosse cresciuta così simile all’uomo che amava, più che a lui stesso.

“Ti ho appena finito di dire che pensavo di farmi una bella scopata con Chris e tu mi hai detto che andava bene. – lo informò Jane, con tono critico – Quindi direi che tu non mi stessi ascoltando. A meno che tu non sia davvero d’accordo, allora …”

“Assolutamente no! – la interruppe John – Scusa, tesoro, non ti stavo ascoltando.”

Jane fissò il padre, cercando di dedurlo come avrebbe fatto Sherlock.

Il consulente investigativo stava facendo la stessa cosa.

Persino il cane alzò gli occhi su John, anche se Queen si stava chiedendo se l’umano biondo avrebbe messo altro cibo delizioso nella sua ciotola.

Il dottore si sentì leggermente osservando ed arrossì:

“Va tutto bene, davvero. – assicurò con un sorriso – Stavo pensando ad un paziente.”

Jane decise di ritenersi soddisfatta dalla risposta.

Sapeva quanto il padre fosse coscienzioso come medico.

Sherlock, invece, continuò a fissare il marito in modo sospettoso.

John se ne accorse, ma non commentò.

“È ora che tu vada. – disse rivolto alla figlia – Altrimenti farai tardi.”

Jane finì il proprio tea, prese i libri e baciò il padre.

“Buona giornata, tesoro. – le augurò John – Concentrati bene per il compito di inglese e l’interrogazione di chimica.”

Jane sbuffò come se fosse stato più che ovvio che sarebbe andato tutto bene.

“Come minimo prenderò otto in entrambe le materie. – affermò con sicurezza – Anzi, mi aspetto anche di più. Sai che nessuno è meglio di me in inglese, mentre chimica l’ho ripassata con Sherlock. Lui ha detto che andava bene, quindi prenderò sicuramente il massimo. A stasera.”

“A stasera.” ribatté John con un brivido.

Gli faceva ancora effetto che, da qualche tempo, la figlia avesse smesso di chiamare Sherlock zio, ma si limitasse al nome.

Jane non aveva dato molte spiegazioni su questo cambiamento, a parte il fatto che non fosse più una bambina e che Sherlock fosse il marito di suo padre, quindi non certo uno zio.

John si era detto che avrebbe indagato meglio su questa cosa, ma, poi la situazione si era fatta complicata.

Le avrebbe, comunque, parlato presto.

Immerso nei propri pensieri, non si era reso conto che Sherlock si fosse avvicinato a lui.

Quando il consulente investigativo gli prese il polso, il dottore sussultò.

John alzò gli occhi in quelli azzurri trasparenti del marito.

Poteva leggervi una profonda preoccupazione.

“Cosa c’è che non va?” chiese Sherlock, con quel tono di voce basso e profondo che faceva sempre rabbrividire John.

Il dottore annuì.

Era giunto il momento di parlare con il marito.

“Possiamo sederci?” domandò con un sorriso.

“Non stai bene.” era una constatazione, non una domanda.

Il cuore di Sherlock mancò un colpo.

Se John non gli aveva parlato prima, doveva essere qualcosa di grave.

Il dottore sospirò:

“Mi hanno diagnosticato un tumore. – sussurrò – Fra due giorni mi sottoporranno ad una biopsia per stabilirne il tipo e la gravità. A seconda di quello che vedranno, potrebbero procedere anche con un piccolo intervento.”

Sherlock strinse le labbra, cercando di mantenere il controllo e di non farsi prendere dal panico.

Non poteva dimostrare di avere paura.

Non doveva.

Non davanti a John.

“Da quanto sai questa cosa?” chiese Sherlock con una traccia di rabbia nella voce profonda.

“Sai che mi sottopongo a regolari checkup. – rispose John, ignorando la rabbia del marito – Circa quindici giorni fa ho ricevuto gli esiti di un normale controllo che ha evidenziato delle anomalie ai polmoni. Ho fatto esami più approfonditi e sembra che ci sia qualcosa.”

“Perché non me ne hai parlato prima?” stavolta l’ira di Sherlock era salita più in superficie.

John scosse la testa, come per scusarsi:

“Speravo che non fosse nulla di serio.” rispose.

Sherlock si rese conto che gli stava stringendo il polso con una forza tale che gli stava facendo male, ma John non si era lamentato, perché capiva la rabbia e la paura che il marito stava provando.

Al suo posto, si sarebbe sentito nello stesso modo.

“Mi dispiace.” sussurrò John.

Sherlock lo abbracciò:

“Andrà tutto bene. – disse, stringendo forte John – Andrà tutto bene.”

Rimasero così per un tempo indefinito, in silenzio, con la paura che aleggiava fra di loro.

 

 

Sherlock fece il suo ingresso al Diogene’s senza preannunciarsi al fratello.

Mycroft stava leggendo dei documenti, ma non fece commenti, avendo notato l’espressione del fratellino:

“Cosa è successo?” chiese preoccupato.

“Hanno diagnosticato un tumore a John e dopodomani gli faranno una biopsia.” la risposta di Sherlock era stata secca, ma Mycroft aveva sentito in essa tutta l’angoscia e la paura che il fratello sentiva nel profondo del cuore.

“Fammi fare qualche telefonata. – rispose il maggiore degli Holmes – Mi farò dire quale sia il tipo di problema e farò arrivare il miglior specialista che ci sia sulla piazza.”

“John ha detto che il medico che ha consultato è bravo.” ribatté Sherlock.

“Non lo metto in dubbio. – concordò Mycroft – Avere subito un secondo consulto non farà male. Non succederà nulla a John.”

Mycroft fece alcune telefonate, ma Sherlock non era andato via, era rimasto ad aspettare.

“Fra un’ora al massimo avremo il nostro esperto.” Mycroft cercò di rassicurare il fratello.

Sherlock non lo stava guardando, sembrava perso dietro a qualche pensiero:

“Se dovesse succedere qualcosa a John, perderei anche Jane? – domandò con un sussurro – In fin dei conti, io non ho mai potuto adottarla, perché avremmo dovuto avere il permesso di Mary. Non ho legami con Jane. Esiste il contratto prematrimoniale in cui John mi designa come tutore di sua figlia, ma potrebbe essere impugnato. Potrebbero affidarla a Harry o Mary potrebbe tornare. – si fermò, tornando a fissare gli occhi in quelli del fratello – Se li perdessi entrambi, non lo potrei sopportare.”

Mycroft si alzò dalla poltrona e andò dal fratello, appoggiandogli, con un gesto inconsueto, una mano sulla spalla.

“Non perderai né John né Jane. – lo rassicurò in tono deciso – Lotteremo insieme contro tutto e contro tutti, affinché nessuno vi possa separare. Te lo prometto, Sherlock.”

Sherlock, con una mossa altrettanto inusuale, prese la mano del fratello e la strinse, in segno di gratitudine.

 

 

Erano trascorse alcune ore, da quando Sherlock era andato da Mycroft, che al Diogene’s si presentò John.

Quando lo vide entrare, Mycroft si alzò e gli andò incontro:

“Quanto è grave la situazione?” chiese preoccupato.

John non si mostrò sorpreso.

Sapeva che il legame fra i due fratelli era molto più profondo di quello che loro stessi volessero ed avrebbero mai ammesso.

“Discretamente grave.” rispose John.

Mycroft cercò di mostrarsi fiducioso:

“Ho contattato il Professor Bertrand Clarke. – lo informò – Ha già in mano la tua cartella clinica e sarà presente alla biopsia.”

John non si arrabbiò per il fatto che Mycroft fosse riuscito a procurarsi la sua cartella clinica e che avesse convocato un luminare nel campo della sua malattia.

Questo era il tipico modo di agire del cognato, che si prendeva cura degli altri senza chiedere se fossero d’accordo sul suo modo di agire o meno.

“Avrei bisogno di chiederti qualche favore.” disse, invece, John.

Mycroft gli indicò la poltrona, perché si accomodasse:

“Dimmi pure. – lo invitò, sedendosi a sua volta – Farò qualsiasi cosa di cui tu abbia bisogno.”

“Visto quello che sta succedendo e quello che potrebbe accadere, ho bisogno di un avvocato che sistemi alcune cose. – disse John – Tu sai che la situazione di Jane è molto complicata. Devo trovare un modo per assicurare che Jane resti con Sherlock, nel caso in cui le cose volgano al peggio. Ho pensato che forse tu …”

John non finì nemmeno la frase che Mycroft aveva già in mano il telefono.

Parlò per qualche minuto con qualcuno e fissò un appuntamento per John per qualche ora più tardi.

“Vengo con te. – lo informò Mycroft – In questo modo saremo in due a parlare con l’avvocato e saremo sicuri che faccia tutto quello che gli chiediamo.”

John guardò Mycroft con gratitudine:

“Grazie per quello che fai per noi.” disse con un sorriso.

Mycroft ricambiò il sorriso:

“Il modo migliore che hai per ringraziarmi è fare sì che vada tutto bene.”

“Farò tutto quello che è in mio potere per far andare bene le cose, ma temo di avere poca voce in capitolo. – sospirò John – Un’altra cosa. Promettimi che starai vicino a Sherlock, se mi dovesse succedere qualcosa, e che farai di tutto per aiutarlo a tenere Jane con sé.”

“Te lo prometto, John. – assicurò Mycroft in tono deciso – Noi siamo una famiglia. Strana e caotica, certo, ma non lascerò mai solo né mio fratello né mia nipote.”

“Grazie.”

 

 

I due giorni seguenti trascorsero lenti, per Sherlock e John.

I due uomini riuscirono a non fare a capire a Jane che ci fosse un dolore immenso che incombeva sulla loro famiglia.

John non aveva voluto dire nulla a Jane, perché non si preoccupasse ed avesse paura di perdere l’unico genitore che aveva sempre avuto al proprio fianco.

Sherlock non era d’accordo, perché sapeva che Jane era una ragazzina molto più matura dei suoi quindici anni e che si sarebbe arrabbiata per essere stata tenuta all’oscuro di tutto.

Malgrado ciò, rispettò il desiderio di John e non disse nulla a Jane.

In quei due giorni, cercarono di ridere e scherzare come avevano sempre fatto, malgrado il loro cuore fosse pieno di dubbi e paure.

La notte prima dell’intervento, Sherlock e John andarono a letto abbastanza presto, ma fecero fatica a prendere sonno.

Sherlock tenne stretto a sé John, circondandolo con le proprie braccia e mettendo una gamba sulle sue.

Avvolgendolo in questo caldo abbraccio, era come se tentasse di proteggerlo dal male che stava cercando di distruggerlo dall’interno.

 

 

Arrivò il giorno della biopsia.

John avrebbe dovuto trascorrere qualche giorno in ospedale, quindi informò Jane che sarebbe partito per un convegno, nel pomeriggio, e che si sarebbero rivesti due giorni dopo:

“Mi raccomando, fai a modo ed ubbidisci a Sherlock come se fossi io.” disse prima di uscire.

“Uffa papà! – sbuffò Jane – Non hai bisogno di dirmi queste cose, non sono più una bambina!”

“Hai ragione. – sorrise John, dandole un bacio sulla testa – Fai a modo lo stesso.”

Jane uscì.

John guardò Sherlock:

“Andiamo?” chiese il dottore al marito.

“Andiamo.” rispose Sherlock.

 

 

Durante il tragitto, né John né Sherlock parlarono, persi nei loro pensieri.

Arrivati in ospedale, John venne ricoverato, mentre Sherlock lo aiutava a sistemare la sua roba, entrarono Mycroft e i due medici che si sarebbero occupati della biopsia, per spiegare come avrebbero proceduto.

Pochi minuti dopo, John venne portato via e sorrise a Sherlock, rassicurante.

Sherlock si sedette in una poltrona, in attesa, mentre Mycroft si accomodava su un’altra.

I medici avevano spiegato che sarebbe stato un intervento lungo.

 

 

Jane era arrivata a scuola e si era dimenticata di far firmare al padre un’autorizzazione per una gita.

Dato che il padre sarebbe partito solo al pomeriggio per il convegno, durante la pausa mensa, decise di andare in ospedale da John per fargliela firmare e poterla presentare agli insegnanti.

Quando arrivò in ospedale, sorridente, venne accolta da un’infermiera che si comportò in modo strano.

La donna sembrava quasi imbarazzata, come se non sapesse cosa dire.

Jane rimase perplessa.

Cominciò a preoccuparsi quando le venne incontro Sarah Saweyr.

“Ciao Jane. – la salutò la donna – Cosa ci fai qui?”

“Sto cercando mio padre. – rispose Jane, in tono secco – Cosa sta succedendo?”

“Nulla …” cercò di rassicurarla Sarah, ma Jane non le diede retta e corse verso lo studio del padre.

Lo trovò vuoto, come se quella mattina non fosse stato usato:

“Dove è mio padre?” domando cominciando a preoccuparsi.

Sarah sospirò. Ormai il danno era fatto:

“Vieni con me.”

Jane seguì Sarah fino ad una stanza, dentro la quale c’erano Sherlock e Mycroft in attesa.

La ragazza li guardò sorpresa:

“Che cosa sta succedendo? – chiese in tono secco – Perché siete in questa stanza? Dove è mio padre?”

“Cosa ci fai qui? – domandò Sherlock di rimando – Dovresti essere a scuola!”

Jane aveva capito che le avevano tenuto nascosto qualcosa che riguardava suo padre.

Si sentì trattata come una bambina ed iniziò ad arrabbiarsi:

“Non rispondere ad una domanda con una domanda! – sbottò – Dove. È. Mio. Padre!”

Sherlock valutò che non fosse più il caso di negare l’evidenza:

“Lo stanno operando.” rispose.

Jane spalancò la bocca, senza riuscire a dire nulla.

Provava un misto di sentimenti contrastanti.

Si sentiva preoccupata, arrabbiata, spaventata e tradita.

“Per cosa?” mormorò.

“È una biopsia. – rispose Sherlock – Gli hanno diagnosticato un tumore.”

“E NON MI HAI DETTO NULLA! – urlò con tutto il fiato che aveva in corpo – COME TI SEI PERMESSO DI TENERMI NASCOSTA UNA COSA DEL GENERE!”

Sherlock non reagì.

Capiva la rabbia e la paura di Jane.

Erano le stesse che provava lui:

“Tuo padre non voleva che ti preoccupassi. – rispose con calma – Io ho solo rispettato un suo desiderio.”

“E da quando fai quello che ti chiede mio padre? – sibilò Jane – Si tratta di MIO padre. Io ho il diritto di sapere cosa stia succedendo.”

“Ed è mio marito. – ribatté Sherlock – Mi ha chiesto di non dirti nulla. Non ero d’accordo con lui, ma ho rispettato la sua volontà, perché volevo che affrontasse questa giornata in modo sereno.”

“Potevi dirmelo lo stesso. – insisté Jane caparbiamente – Non gli avrei fatto capire che sapevo tutto.”

Sherlock le si avvicinò, ma non la toccò.

“Tuo padre è il peggior bugiardo che io conosca. – mormorò Sherlock – In certi casi, questo è un difetto, ma in lui, è uno dei suoi maggiori pregi: la sincerità e la palese dimostrazione dei propri sentimenti. Tu sei come lui, Jane. Sei solare, aperta, sincera e naturale. Basta guardarti in faccia e negli occhi per capire cosa provi. Se ti avessi detto qualcosa, persino tuo padre se ne sarebbe accorto. Fra la tua rabbia e la sua tranquillità, ho deciso di dare la prevalenza a quest’ultima. Puoi essere arrabbiata con me, ma non cambierà le cose.”

Jane strinse i pugni, respirando rumorosamente.

Come faceva John quando era furioso.

Sherlock avrebbe voluto abbracciarla, ma valutò che non fosse ancora il momento.

Gli occhi di Jane si stavano riempiendo di lacrime, ma lei le ricacciò indietro.

“Quanto è grave la situazione?” domandò.

“Ce lo diranno alla fine dell’intervento. – rispose Sherlock – Dobbiamo aspettare.”

“Io resto qui.” disse Jane, con un tono che non ammetteva repliche.

I suoi occhi, il suo volto e la posa del suo corpo dicevano che non sarebbero riusciti a mandarla via di lì, se non portandola via di peso.

“Naturalmente.” rispose Sherlock.

 

 

Passò quasi mezz’ora prima che Jane dicesse qualcosa.

“Mi dispiace. – mormorò senza alzare gli occhi – Non volevo urlare con te. Hai fatto bene a rispettare i desideri di papà. È solo che …”

Si interruppe perché si era accorta che, se avesse continuato a parlare, le avrebbe tremato la voce e non voleva che il marito del padre si accorgesse di quanto fosse spaventata.

“Anche io sono terrorizzato. – le confidò Sherlock – Non so come reagirei se le cose non andassero bene.”

Jane si stava tormentando le dita.

“Se papà non dovesse farcela, – chiese titubante – tu mi terrai con te?”

Jane alzò gli occhi blu e li fissò in quelli azzurri di Sherlock.

In quello sguardo disperato, Sherlock rivide gli occhi di John e, per un attimo, gli mancò il respiro.

Si alzò, si avvicinò a Jane e si accucciò davanti a lei:

“Premesso che tuo padre starà benissimo, – rispose con dolcezza – nessuno ti porterà via da me.”

Jane, finalmente, si lasciò andare e buttò le braccia al collo di Sherlock, che le accarezzò i lunghi capelli biondi.

 

 

Le ore trascorrevano lente, nella stanza di John.

Nessuno veniva a riferire qualcosa su come stesse procedendo l’operazione.

Jane e Sherlock si tenevano per mano, come per darsi conforto e forza l’uno con l’altra.

“Vuoi sapere perché non ti chiamo più zio?” chiese Jane, improvvisamente.

Sherlock la guardò, senza lasciarle la mano:

“Se vuoi.” rispose.

Jane si morse il labbro inferiore, prima di iniziare a parlare:

“Ho cominciato a chiamarti zio da quando ho imparato a parlare e tu non eri sposato con papà. – disse – Per me eravate tutti zii della stessa importanza, quindi non era strano chiamarti così. Quando tu e papà vi siete sposati, ero troppo piccola per capire che avrei potuto chiamarti in modo diverso. A me sembrava che tutto fosse rimasto come prima, quindi non ho pensato che la nostra relazione fosse cambiata. Con il tempo, chiamarti zio è diventata un’abitudine, fino a quando non ho realizzato che, in realtà, tu non sei uno zio.”

Jane fece una pausa, come se stesse cercando le parole per spiegare qualcosa di complicato:

“Tu capisci che papà è papà, vero? – chiese incerta – Lui è unico, per me. Non potrei mai chiamare papà un altro uomo perché c’è lui, capisci? Se non avessi lui, tu saresti il padre che vorrei avere. Io ti voglio bene come se tu fossi un mio altro padre, però se ti chiamassi papà mi sembrerebbe di fare un torto a lui.”

“Né io lo vorrei. – le venne in aiuto Sherlock – John è tuo padre ed io non mi aspetto che tu mi chiami papà.”

Jane sembrò leggermente sollevata, come se la parte difficile fosse stata superata:

“Eppure, per me, tu sei di poco inferiore a lui. – continuò – Quindi, chiamarti zio era come ridurre il tuo ruolo nella mia vita, ma, allo stesso tempo, non posso chiamarti papà. Bisognerebbe che inventassero una parola per definirti, ma, dato che non esiste, ho pensato che chiamarti per nome andasse bene lo stesso.”

“Va benissimo se mi chiami per nome. – le sorrise Sherlock – Io so quanto sia profondo il nostro legame e non ho bisogno di epiteti per avere delle conferme. Basta che non mi chiami mamma.”

Sherlock e Jane si fissarono seri per qualche secondo, poi scoppiarono a ridere di gusto, allontanando la tensione dai loro corpi per qualche minuto.

Mycroft li osservava, con un sorriso soddisfatto sul volto.

Vederli insieme così uniti, era una gioia anche per il suo cuore di ghiaccio.

 

 

Jane era felice di avere chiarito questa cosa con Sherlock.

Però il momento di serenità passò in fretta.

L’attesa si stava facendo sempre più lunga.

Jane appoggiò la testa alla spalla di Sherlock, sempre tenendogli la mano.

“È normale che ci mettano tanto?” domandò cercando di non sembrare spaventata.

“Certo. – le rispose subito Sherlock – Ci hanno detto che ci sarebbe potuto volere tanto tempo, ma che non dovevamo preoccuparci perché è una questione di sicurezza per il paziente.”

Jane annuì, rassicurata, ma Sherlock si stava chiedendo la stessa cosa.

All’improvviso, Jane aggrottò leggermente la fronte, come se le fosse venuto in mente un dubbio:

“Papà ci sta facendo prendere un bello spavento, giusto?” chiese.

“Sì.” concordò Sherlock con una mezza risata.

“Dobbiamo trovare una punizione, che ne dici?” propose Jane.

Sherlock rifletté per qualche minuto:

“Potremmo costringerlo a farci le coccole per dieci minuti a testa tutti i giorni per i prossimi due mesi. Che ne dici?”

Jane annuì:

“Sono assolutamente d’accordo. – disse – Glielo comunicheremo appena si sveglierà.”

Jane e Sherlock si strinsero forte la mano, in segno di conferma del patto appena stipulato.

 

 

Il tempo sembrava essersi fermato.

Sherlock stava diventando sempre più impaziente, ma rimaneva seduto al fianco di Jane, tenendole la mano, per non farle capire quanto si stesse preoccupando.

Finalmente la porta si aprì e due medici, ancora in tenuta da sala operatoria, entrarono nella stanza.

“Signor Holmes, potremmo parlarle?” chiese il più anziano dei due.

Era il luminare convocato da Mycroft.

Sherlock si voltò verso Jane:

“Vado fuori a parlare con questi signori. – le disse – Quando tornerò, non ti terrò nascosto nulla. Ti fidi?”

Jane lo studiò per qualche secondo:

“Papà si fida di te. – rispose Jane – Quindi anche io mi fido di te. Come sempre.”

Jane rimase nella stanza con Mycroft.

 

 

I minuti passavano lenti, come se fossero ore.

Jane fu tentata varie volte di alzarsi ed andare fuori, ma sapeva che Mycroft glielo avrebbe impedito.

Quando la porta si aprì, scattò in piedi, piantando uno sguardo ansioso negli occhi di Sherlock.

Tentò di decifrarne l’espressione, ma la tensione le impediva di essere obiettiva.

“È andato tutto bene. – esordì Sherlock – John sta bene. Tra qualche minuto lo porteranno in terapia intensiva, dove trascorrerà la notte. Si tratta di una cosa più precauzionale che necessaria. Hanno asportato una piccola massa tumorale che ora faranno analizzare. Non c’è presenza di metastasi e non c’erano altre masse. Le macchie evidenziate dalla TAC sembrano attribuibili ad una infezione. Dovrà sottoporsi a delle cure ed in futuro potrebbero essere necessarie altre biopsie, ma, per ora, sembra che tutto sia andato nel migliore dei modi.”

Sherlock smise di parlare.

Sentiva su di sé lo sguardo scrutatore di Jane che stava valutando se stesse omettendo qualcosa.

Jane si accorse di avere trattenuto il respiro solo quando prese fiato:

“Quando potrò vedere papà?” domando con un sospiro di sollievo.

“Domani. – rispose Sherlock – Lo terranno sotto anestesia per il resto della giornata.”

Jane annuì.

“Vorrei stare qui con lui. – le disse Sherlock – Ci sarà Alex a prendersi cura di te. Va bene?”

Jane annuì ancora.

Abbracciò Sherlock con trasporto:

“Quando si sveglierà, gli dirai che gli voglio bene?”

Sherlock ricambiò l’abbraccio sorridendo:

“Glielo dirai tu stessa. Domani te lo lasceranno vedere. Sono già d’accordo con i dottori.”

Jane lo lasciò andare:

“Per ogni giorno che resterà con noi, gli faremo capire quanto lo amiamo e quanto sia importante che non ci lasci. Ci stai?”

“Assolutamente.” rispose Sherlock.

“La accompagno a casa io. – si offrì Mycroft – E mi accerterò che mangi qualcosa.”

Sherlock sorrise al fratello:

“Grazie.” disse sinceramente.

Mycroft ricambiò con un ghigno sornione sulla faccia:

“Non ringraziarmi troppo. – sogghignò – Vedrai che troverò il modo di farmi ripagare.”

Sherlock non replicò.

Mycroft fissò gli occhi stanchi del fratello.

Si chiese cosa avesse omesso di dire alla figlia di John, ma non fece domande, perché lo avrebbe scoperto comunque.

Lo salutò con un cenno del capo:

“Andiamo, signorina. – sollecitò gentilmente Jane – Se tuo padre ti dovesse trovare sciupata, ci prenderemo tutti una bella lavata di capo.”

Jane rise e seguì Mycroft fuori dalla stanza.

Sherlock rimase solo.

La sua espressione mutò.

Il viso si fece scuro.

Le altre macchie erano piccole masse tumorali non asportabili.

Le cure sarebbero state lunghe.

Solo il tempo avrebbe saputo dire quanto sarebbero state veramente utili.

Sherlock, però, non avrebbe permesso a John di arrendersi, di lasciare Jane e lui stesso da soli.

L’attesa non era terminata.

Era appena iniziata.

E sarebbe stata lunga.

**Author's Note:**

> OSP!
> 
> Si vede che inizia a venire più fresco?
> 
> Questa shot è venuta un po’ angst.
> 
> A mia discolpa, posso dire che mi è servita per approfondire il legame fra Sherlock e Jane, spiegando l’uso del termine “zio” da parte della figlia di John per chiamare il marito del padre nelle scorse shot e per giustificare il fatto che non lo chiamerà più così da ora in avanti.
> 
> Ci tengo a precisare che non so nulla di medicina e che mi sono inventata di sana pianta la malattia di John.
> 
> Spero che la storia vi sia piaciuta lo stesso, anche se c’è stato meno da ridere.
> 
> Con la prossima prometto di tornare a scrivere qualcosa di più leggero!
> 
> Ogni commento, naturalmente, è sempre ben accetto.
> 
> Alla prossima!


End file.
